characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Ganta Igarashi
Ganta Igarashi '''is the protagonist of the anime/manga series Deadman Wonderland. Background During his birth, Ganta (Or Maruto as his birth name) was originally conceived by his researching mother, Sorae, who researched with human testing. Shortly after his birth, his presence awakens the material instincts with his mother, who then meets Hagire (who would later become the antagonist) in the maternity ward and rejoices at the thought of continuing his experiments and goes off to prepare. However Sorae was regretting her choice for using Ganta as the main test subject so Ganta's biological father Hagire offers to take him and left though Sorae produces another child known as Shiro. While living his life in the research facility, he met Shiro in which they became friends. However Ganta doesn't know his parents outs up cruel tortures with him and sometimes having his Aceman action figures broken by his mother. However, one day he stumbled upon a room where Shiro was experimented and while witnessing the horror the scientist experimented, Ganta then ran away. For unknown reason, he lived with his new step father. However during going to school, he and other student witnessed a flying figure out of the window known as the Red Man and almost annihilated the students as well as the class with his branch of sins, fortunately Ganta survived the attack though fainted afterwards. However Ganta was falsely accused as the suspects of murder and so he was arrested and was sent to the Deadman Wonderland Prison, a privately run prison in Tokyo that doubled as an amusement par where prisoners A.K.A Deadman were forced to do stunts which would lead them to quick and painful deaths. Powers & Abilities * '''Superhuman Physicality * '''Branch Of Sins: '''Branch Of Sins are signature abilities of a Deadman. It allows the Deadman user to freely control their blood and can be gained by the Red Diamond implanted on the user's chest. The Branch Of Sins can easily stop wounds from bleeding. ** '''Ganta Gun: '''Ganta's Branch Of Sins. It allows him to draw his blood from his palm and shoot it out of his thumb like a bullet. Ganta can shape the blood bullet into smalls spikes of blood and the shot will become stronger the more blood he use. If Ganta uses both of his hand, he can form a large red bullet at a faster rate as well as the force of the bullet allowing Ganta to propel himself into the air. The Ganta Gun is strong enough to destroy boulders. ** '''Supersonic Ganta Gun: '''Though it's a smaller and slimmer version of the Ganta Gun, it can be form with less blood. The Supersonic Ganta Gun can be fired multiple times and works like a machine gun. The Supersonic Ganta Gun flies faster than the speed of sound. ** '''Ganbare Gun: '''Ganta's most strongest and fastest variation of the Ganta Gun. Ganta fires a massive bullet composes of blood that expands rapidly and explodes when it's comes into contact. It forms black lines over Ganta's body when in use. It's so strong it manages to put Genkaku in a coma. Feats Strength * Completely destroys a large boulder in one shot with his first use of the Ganta Gun. * Knocked out Minatsuki with a single headbutt. * Put Gekaku in a coma with the Ganbare Gun as well as destroying the entire room. * His supersonic Ganta Gun can overpower worm eaters as well as piercing other objects & his opponents. * Fought Shiro to a standstill. * Managed to level Deadman Wonderland and sank the island it was on. * Destroyed an entire arena with the Ganbare Gun. Speed Durability * Managed to stand up being punched by Shiro with her full strength during his childhood. * Has endured cuts, deep wounds, anemia, constant pummeling, chest stabbing, being electrocuted and being hit with all sorts of Branches Of Sins. * Tanked getting knocked through walls and floors. * Has gotten right back up after getting kicked the crap out of him. * Survived the Dog Race along with Shiro. Skill * Defeated Senji and Minatsuki in Carnival Corpse. * Survived being tortured and experimented on during his childhood. * Fought on par with the Wretched Egg. * Freed Azami from Tamaki's control. * Defeated Hagire with the Ganbare Gun. * Defeated Madoka, who can control someone's sense just through contact with the user's blood. * Almost escaped Deadman Wonderland with Scar Chain. * Unyielding sense of Integrity. Weaknesses * Can easily lose large amount of blood if he excessively uses Ganta Gun. ** However Ganta overcame his weakness. * With each use of the Ganbare Gun, he will be slowly killed. Fun Facts * The information regarding Ganta's biological Father is unknown. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Deadman Wonderland Category:Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Blood Manipulators Category:Completed Profiles Category:Kadokawa Shoten Category:Japanese Characters